


Rehearsal

by DualWieldingCousland (DualWieldingMama)



Series: Starting Over [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, mention of Amythene, mention of Oren Cousland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/pseuds/DualWieldingCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day of the wedding rehearsal.  Regan finally gets to learn who Dairren’s new groomsman is, and she is … pleasantly surprised.  Who is it?  And what does this mean for her fledgling relationship with Alistair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

“I can’t believe we _did_ that!”  Regan sighed as she pulled onto the highway.  They had a little over an hour and a half to make the trip to Highever now, and while it was normally only an hour drive, she still had to fill up the tank at some point.  And Maker help them if there was construction.  “Remind me why I thought we could squeeze in a movie before leaving?”

“Because you’re insane?”  Alistair couldn’t help but laugh a little as she grumbled, and Jasper’s agreeing woof from the back seat didn’t help matters.  Admittedly, he hadn’t argued against the idea very hard.  It _had_ been a good movie … the first half hour of it, anyway.  

He didn’t know if it had been the temperature in the apartment or the fact that they had been cuddled so close together, or the blanket she had draped over them … or what, but they had fallen asleep on the couch.  She had passed out first - before the first car chase, and her soft, rhythmic breathing had swiftly lulled him to sleep as well.  They might have slept straight through til dinner had her phone alarm not started blaring.  “At least you had the presence of mind to set an alarm.”

“Sheer accident, I’m sure.”  

“We’ll make it in time.  And you’ll finally get to see who your friend chose as a replacement groomsman.”  Alistair reached over and gently took her hand, smiling when she gave him a little squeeze.  “I _still_ can’t believe they haven’t told you.”

“I _know_!”  Regan felt her cheeks grow slightly warm at the contact, but she didn’t pull away.  It was kind of nice, holding his hand while driving.  She was still getting used to the idea that they were _together_ , but thankfully nothing between them seemed to have changed.  Except maybe they were a little more relaxed about displays of affection.  She glanced over and noticed a similar pink tint to his cheeks as she caught his eye.  “Thanks for coming with me.  I know you’ll probably be bored out of your skull during the rehearsal … but dinner should be good.”

“It’s no problem.  I’m glad you asked me.”  And he was.  That first dinner with her brother and his wife had been a little … awkward; pleasant, but awkward.  Having only _just_ decided that they might really be dating, she hadn’t introduced him as anything other than a very good friend.  The questions from her sibling, however, made him think that her family might know it was something more.  Tonight’s dinner had the chance to be more of the same, with more people throwing questions at him … them.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

“Are you _sure_ you know where you’re going?”

“So help me, Maker … yes, I _know_ where I’m going.”  Regan steered her way through the orange construction cones with a growl.  It had been smooth sailing all the way to Highever.  Once they had gotten into town, however, it seemed like every other street was under construction, with some of the normal byways blocked off.  “I just have to remember which side streets connect where.  It _has_ been over a year since I’ve been down some of these roads.”  It would have frustrated her if she’d been alone … but with Alistair in the car with her, she was even more agitated, and she didn’t know why.  It wasn’t like he was mocking her driving or sense of direction.  He was more lost than she was.

“I could swear we’ve passed that statue at least twice now.”

“You want to drive?”  If she could have snapped the steering wheel free and handed it to him, she would have.   _Maker’s ass_ , how she hated construction.  

This was a side of her he hadn’t seen before.  Alistair raised his hands in surrender and shook his head, opting not to poke the mabari any longer.  “I’ll just shut up, then.”  He knew she didn’t _mean_ to sound quite so snappish, but he couldn’t’ deny it hurt his feelings a little.  

When they reached yet another red light, she sighed and dropped her head.  She was taking her frustrations out on him and it wasn’t right.  “Andraste’s balls; I’m sorry, Alistair.”  She reached over to the glove box and popped it open.  “I’m just … I can’t believe how much has changed since I’ve been gone.  There should be a fairly recent map in there; Dairren mailed it with the invitation.”  She turned her attention back to the road, letting her right hand rest on his thigh.  “See if you can’t figure out how to get to Calenhad Boulevard.  If we can get _there_ , it’s an easy shot to the church.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

“Only ten minutes late; not a bad job, all things considered.”  He was impressed that they had managed to make decent time after spending what felt like hours driving down side streets trying to avoid road closures.  “And I got a free tour of the back roads of Highever to boot.  Good day.”  He grinned as she tucked her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder.  Jasper bounded up the steps of the church ahead of the pair, woofing joyously.  “Think he’s happy to be here … or just happy to be out of the car?”

“A little bit of both, probably.”  She bit back a laugh as she felt his lips brush against her hair.  She never would understand his fascination with kissing her there.  “I know _I’m_ glad to be out of the damned car.”  She smiled up at him.  “At least the company was nice.  I’m sorry, again, for being an ass.”

He grinned and shook his head.  She hadn’t been _that_ bad during the drive … not even during the last bit.  “So, figured out how you’re going to explain my presence?” he asked as they pulled the doors to the church open.  “Or will I just be your dirty little secret?”

She walked in just ahead of him, Jasper at her side.  She waved as Fergus and Dairren noticed them, grinning when she saw that they _weren’t_ the last ones to arrive – Oswyn and Alfstanna were late too, and so was her mystery partner.  “I … think I’m ready to take that big step.”  

“What; tell everyone we’re madly in love?”  Alistair grinned, pulling his arm free so he could give her a warm hug.  

The side door opened as he was speaking, and three people walked through.  The first two, a sandy-blonde male and a brunette female, were obviously together; they entered holding hands and arguing like an old married couple about something.  The third, a man with near flaming red hair, came in behind them, shaking his head.  

Or, just admit that I’m your boy-….”  Alistair’s voice trailed off as Regan let out an excited shriek and practically took off at a run toward the newcomer, Jasper right at her heels.

“ _RORY_!?”

“…-friend?”  Alistair watched as she practically tackled the redhead, wrapping her arms around his neck as he plucked her out of the air.  He felt his stomach knot up and a pain in his chest as she kissed the man’s cheek and pulled him in for another hug.  Jasper’s bounding around their feet, barking happily didn’t help his mood any, and he quietly headed for a seat in the back pew, wondering if he should just leave while everyone was distracted.  He could see Fergus and the others grinning like idiots as they watched the display; this Rory obviously someone from their inner circle.  

She couldn’t believe he was really _here_.  She hadn’t seen Roland Gilmore … Rory, as she affectionately called him … since before she moved.  He’d been signed to play goalie for the Grey Wardens several years ago and rarely had the chance to make it back to Highever.  The last time she’d seen him was three years ago.  “I can’t believe you’re _here_!  When did you get here?  How long are you staying?  Maker’s _ass_ , why didn’t anyone _tell_ me?”  She clung to him for another few seconds before remembering her manners.  Holding up a hand, she turned and waved to get Alistair’s attention, motioning for him to come join them.  “There’s someone I want you to meet,” she said when she turned back to Rory.

“No time, young lady.”  The wedding planner motioned for Alistair to take a seat, making sure her voice carried through the church.  “We’ve got to get going, thanks to so many people being late.”  She glanced down at the ornate clipboard in her hand and sighed.  “Now, the groom, best man and groomsmen will be here at the start of the ceremony.”  Dairren, Fergus, Oswyn, and Roland all took their positions.  Roland discretely rolled his eyes so that only Regan could see, prompting a giggle that carried through the church to Alistair.  “Bride, maid of honor, bridesmaids … flower girl … and … ring bearer … head to the back of the church.  That’s where you’ll be waiting while people are being seated.  There’s a room that you will be able to use to dress and prepare, out of sight.”

The women and children filed down the side aisle as instructed, with Regan taking up the rear.  She darted quickly into the aisle Alistair had planted himself in and leaned in to kiss his cheek.  “Sorry,” she whispered.  “I wanted to intro-….”

“ _Miss_ Cousland.  Please rejoin the bridesmaids so we can keep this rehearsal on schedule.”

Regan cast a dirty look at the wedding planner and sighed.  With a whispered, “ _Bitch_ ,” she left his side and headed to the back of the church.

He’d only barely made out that last word and smiled in spite of himself.  He couldn’t get over the sick feeling in his stomach, watching her with that redhead … Rory?  She’d never mentioned him before; not that she talked _that_ much about her life before she’d ended up in Denerim.  But he’d certainly have remembered any mention of a man who could get her to light up as much as he did.  And Jasper seemed to adore him too.  He glanced over at the mabari, who was now curled up next to him on the pew and sighed.  “So who is that guy?”  His whisper barely seemed to register with the dog, who only barely gave him a soft woof before dozing off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

“Pass the rolls, please?”

“Salad coming your way!”

“What’ve you been up to?  How’s the team look this year?”

“You’re _kidding_.  You didn’t really tell Nan to do that?”

“Sure did.  The look she gave us was enough to curdle milk.”

“I can’t believe you’re back in town!  It’s so good to see you again.”

“So, Fergus tells me you’ve moved to Denerim?”  

Regan smiled over at the redhead and nodded.  “Yep; been a little more than a year, now.  Have my own place and even met a rather spectacular ….”  She reached under the table to seek out Alistair’s hand, wanting to hold onto something for support when she finally admitted to … well, everyone … that the two were dating.  Unfortunately, he was no longer beside her.  “…guy?”

“I think your friend said he was feeling a little under the weather,” Fergus offered, raising a brow when she asked if anyone had seen him leave.  “He was going to step outside to see if the fresh air helped.”

“I’ll … be right back.”  Regan excused herself and headed out of the restaurant, doing her best not to look like she was in a hurry.  He hadn’t said anything to her about not feeling well, not that she’d noticed, anyway.  She found him sitting on a bench near the parking lot, head buried in his hands.  “Alistair?  You OK?”

“Finally decided I was worth speaking to?”

“Of course you’re worth speaking to!  Why wouldn’t I think you were?”  She sat down next to him, ignoring the cold stone of the bench, and draped an arm around him.

“You seemed awfully enraptured by that redhead in there.”  He knew he sounded like he was sulking … knew he sounded jealous, but … well, he _was_ jealous.  He sighed, dropping his hands to his lap, not able to bring himself to look at her.  “I … what … would you rather be with him?”

Regan just sat there a moment, stunned.  He thought she was interested in Roland?  Why in the Maker’s name would he ….  Oh, wait.  She _had_ been rather distracted by talking to him, hadn’t she?  She tried to recall just how much she’d said to Alistair since Rory had walked through the door and blanched.; she’d hardly said two words to him!  “Maker’s fuzzy slippers, I’m an _idiot!_ ”  She reached out, used her finger to gently guide his face around to look at her.  “Alistair, I’m so sorry.”

Here it came.  She was going to tell him that she didn’t want to be with him any longer.  It would be one of the shortest official relationships he’d ever had, but Maker, this would hurt the worst.  Maybe Cailan and Anora would let him move in for a little while … or Duncan?  There was no way he’d be able to stay in the apartment … not with her right down the hall.

“I didn’t realize I was so distracted.”  She leaned in, brushed her lips against his and sighed when he didn’t respond.  “I haven’t seen Rory in years … not since he was signed by the Wardens as a goalie.  I know that’s no excuse ….”  Fingertips slid gently through his hair as she rested her forehead against his.  “He was telling me about his fiancé, and his little girl … they named her after my mother … and Bella … that’s his fiancé … she just had another child a few months ago … and … I was going to tell everyone at dinner about us, but you weren’t there, and I didn’t want …. Maker’s ass, I’m so sorry Alistair.  I’m not very good at this whole girlfriend thing, am I?”

He couldn’t help but smile, closing his eyes as her fingers tickled against his scalp.  But … what had she said …?  “You were … going to tell them about us?”  He forced his eyes open, tried to stay focused.  She wasn’t hiding they were together?  She wasn’t _interested_ in this Rory; he was … well, he had a fiancé … _and_ kids?  He felt her nod before he saw it and heard his heart start thudding again.  “You’re perfectly adequate as a girlfriend,” he teased, sneaking a quick kiss before she bapped him on the shoulder.  “I’m sorry for acting jealous.”

“It’s only fair, I guess.  At least you had a better reason than _I_ did.”  She looked away sheepishly just in time to see Jasper bound out of the restaurant ahead of the rest of the group.  A wave was all it took for them to flock in their direction, giving her just the barest chance to make sure he was ok with her telling everyone.  His quick nod was all she got before he pulled her to her feet and moved behind her, arm sliding gently along her back.  

“So, is this the mysterious, _spectacular_ guy?”  Dairren couldn’t help but laugh at the pink coloring her cheeks as he took in the way she seemed to nestle comfortably against the man’s side.

She grinned and nodded, giving Alistair a quick squeeze before stepping away enough to point out everyone.  “Everyone, this is Alistair.  Alistair, this is … Dairren, Iona, Iona’s daughter Amythene, Alfstanna, Oswyn, Roland, Oriana, and you’ve met Fergus and Oren.”  A loud woof from behind the mob of people earned a collective laugh.  “And, of _course_ you know Jasper.”

“So, how did you two meet?”

“Have you known each other long?”

“ _Where_ did you two meet?  Maker knows Regan doesn’t go _out_.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“Are you from Denerim?”

Alistair floundered as questions came at him from all sides.  He knew he should have expected something like this, but Maker it was hard to keep track.  He didn’t know where to start answering and was starting to get a little nervous with all eyes on him.

Regan could feel him start to tense up behind her.  She totally understood; her friends and family could be a bit overwhelming at the best of times, and considering their previous conversation, it might all be a bit much.  “Guys, slow down.”  She raised her hands to stem the flow of questions, laughing.  “Look, I _know_ you all want to get to know him, but it’s getting late and we still have to drive back to Denerim tonight.  You can assault him with questions next time, I promise.”

“Well if he had just _stayed_ at the table, we could have asked him then.”  

“Or if Roland hadn’t monopolized the discussion ….”

“Not the point, Oswyn.  We all _know_ Rory and were excited to see him.  That’s not _his_ fault.”  Regan rolled her eyes at her friends.  She knew they weren’t _totally_ serious, but still … they didn’t have to bring up either excuse as to why they were bombarding him with questions now.  “And I don’t blame Alistair for excusing himself at all.  We were _all_ being rude to exclude him; me most of all.  I promise you will get the chance to grill him later.  But we _do_ need to be going.”

“Will you be accompanying Regan to the wedding?”  Roland stepped over to Alistair while Regan was speaking to the others and shook his hand firmly.  It wasn’t quite as tight as Fergus grip had been, but the meaning was clearly the same.  

“That was the plan,” Alistair replied, glancing over at Regan.  “At least, as long as she wants me to come along, I’ll be there.”

“Good.  Treat her well.  She and her brother have been like family to me, and I would hate to have to hurt you.”

“I’ll … keep that in mind.”  Alistair took a step back, feeling more comfortable with just a little more distance between himself and the redhead.  They were close enough in height to look each other in the eye, but while Alistair wasn’t out of shape, Roland was _built_ for the sport he played; all muscle and quick reflexes.  It was a fight Alistair didn’t want to be involved in.  “How old are your children?  Regan mentioned that your wife just had a baby?”

“Fiancé, but yes; Eleanor Rose just turned three a couple months ago.”  Roland smiled, always happy to discuss his children.  “Roderick Bryce is three months.  Bella is _hoping_ to be able to see the ceremony, but with two little ones, we’re afraid she might have to spend her time outside.”

“Why don’t I sit with them during the ceremony too?  Maybe I can help keep someone occupied, or at least quiet.”

“That would be perfect.  I really do appreciate it.”

“Come on, Alistair.  We’ve got a long drive back.”  Regan tossed him her keys before letting Jasper jump in the back.  When Fergus expressed surprise that she was letting _anyone_ else drive her car, she just shrugged.  “I drove down.  I’m tired.  He can drive back, and I’ll sleep.  I told you, Fergus.  I trust him.”

Alistair couldn’t say why, exactly, that little sentence made him smile _so_ much, but it did.  With that goofy grin plastered on his face, he climbed into the driver’s seat, waved farewell, and backed the car out so they could head home.


End file.
